Rose Weasley: The Next Generation book 2
by Lidi999
Summary: Rose Weasley is starting her fiffth year at Hogwarts! And this year she has a huge secret, she is dating Scorpius Malfoy!   How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Rose's secret

Rose Weasley: The Next Generation book 2

Chapter One:

To understand where, I, Rose Weasley am starting you have to understand a few things.

One, This is fifth year! Lily and Hugo are in third year. James is in sixth. Teddy and Victoire have long since graduated. In the Christmas of my fourth year Teddy asked Victoire to marry him and they plan to get married sometime this year. I get to be a bridesmaids.

Two, after my first adventure in first year, life has been pretty dull. No one's tried to kill me. The worst thing is Scorpius.

Oh and that brings me to three, I'm in love with a Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy to be exact. How it happened, well lets see. I started fourth year, and had like tons of class with him, and I don't know. He started talking to me and, uh, now were dating, but none of our families know, that be bad! Dad would have me killed.

Well now I can start.

"Hugo! Come on, we are going to be late!" I yelled.

"Where's Lily?" I rolled my eyes ever since his first year Hugo had taken to having to get on the Hogwarts' express with out cousin.

"Hugo I think I saw Albus and James getting on the train, so Lily's on the train." Through the crowd I spotted the top of Scorpius head. "Let's get moving!" I said.

"Hello Rose." Pippa stepped in front of me. She was gripping her little brother, Franky's, hand. Franky smiled at Hugo.

"Hello Hugo." He said.

"Hi Pippa." I said standing on tip-toes trying to see around her. I spotted blonde hair again.

"Bye Pippa." I yanked Hugo and pulled him away, we climbed on the train. I spotted my cousins.

Hugo ran to Lily, James and Albus stood in the door way.

"Hey guys." I said giving them each a hug.

"Hey Rose." James said, over the past years James had grown he was super tall, I stood below his shoulders. He was also very lean just like Uncle Harry.

Albus was just a few inches taller, he was lean also.

"Hey I have to go check something be back." I said, darting away, the train started moving. I flew down past compartments, looking for one. Finally I found it and I threw the door open.

The boy stood up. I ran to him.

"Scorpius!" I cried, throwing my arms around his neck. Scorpius hugged me and smiled.

"Hi Rose." He said. He kissed me softly on the lips and I blushed.

"I missed you Scorpius." I whispered.

"I missed you too Rosie." He smiled.

"How long does it take a girl to pee?" James voice boomed outside.

"I don't know! Let's just find Rose and get back to the compartment before Lily starts going threw my stuff!"

"God." Scorpius hissed.

"Don't worry." I said pulling the invisible cloak out of my back pocket. "I stole this from Albus. I threw it over my head and sat in the corner. Scorpius sat down and pulled out a book.

Seconds later the door was opened. James and Albus stood there.

"Eh." Albus said.

"Have you seen Rose?" James asked.

"Nope." Scorpius answered without looking up from his book, "Why would your cousin be here? She doesn't even like me."

James shrugged and then both him and Albus turned and left I pulled the cloak off and Scorpius smiled.

"Such a pretty face shouldn't be covered up." He laughed. I smiled and went to sit beside him.

**Author's note: Sorry for the short first chapter. Like? This one sort of fits in with My Best Friend Forever. It's what was happening to Rose. Review and Favorite!  
>Keep Reading!<br>-Lidi999**


	2. Chapter 2: Scorpius

Chapter Two:

The train came to a stop all to quickly. "These rides get shorter and shorter." Scorpius moaned as I gathered my stuff. I nodded.

"I'll see you Scorpius. Soon. I mean we'll most likely have classes together."

"And there is the library." Scorpius added. I nodded.  
>"Bye, enemy." I smiled as I hugged Scorpius.<br>"Bye Rosie." He said, I pushed my cart out the door, without glancing back. I got on the platform and intensely spotted James towering over the first years.  
>"Rose!" He called, he came shuffling over, Lily, Hugo and Albus following.<p>

"Hey." I said, I smiled.

"Where were you?" He asked.

"Bathroom."  
>"Really?"<br>"Yes, then I left and I couldn't find you guys so I found an empty compartment."  
>"Oh ok."<p>

I turned to Albus and I leaned against my cart. "Hey, Al how's your girlfriend, you should ask her to ride in our carriage."

Albus blushed, he really wanted Joanne to be a secret but everyone knew, even Scorpius.

SCORPIUS! I turned quickly, I saw him climbing off the train, a Slytherin girl, Mary was her name, was trailing behind him. Scorpius caught my eye and smiled, I smiled back.

"Who _are _you smiling at Rose?" Albus asked, I shook my head.

"No one." I said, "Go find your girlfriend."  
>Albus gave me a evil look and took off. Lily pushed her cart to take his place.<p>

With James leading, we made our way to the carriages, Albus was already in one with Joanne. I climbed in.

"Hey Joanne." I smiled.

"Hey Rose." Joanne said. I sat beside Albus, forcing James to have to sit in between Lily and Hugo.

The whole ride we were discussing what we were taking this year, James was worried he may of not made a high of enough grade to get into O.W.L standard potions.

When the carriage stopped, I climbed out and was met by evil laughter. Mary and Scorpius and a few other Slytherins were standing outside our carriage, I was carrying a book in my hand and Mary slapped it out of my grip.

The book flew and landed in a mud puddle.  
>Mary let out a shriek, I picked up my book, ruined, and tossed it into my bag.<p>

"Pure evil." Joanne said crossing her arms over her chest.

"It was the girl." I muttered. We walked up to the castle, and I smiled, I was home.

We all filed into the Great Hall and Joanne hugged Albus goodbye.

"See you late Al." She smiled and walked away, I followed, Hugo and Lily to the Gryffindor table. We all sat down, and I glanced at the Slytherin table, Scorpius was laughing with his friends, I sighed as the new first years shuffled past, I wonder what friends the sorting hat would spilt this year.

Once sorting was done we started eating, I finished fast.

"Where are you going?" James asked.

"Library." I said, slinging my bag over my shoulder.

"You are a nerd." Albus said.

"Thanks." I said, turning and jogging up to the library. I crossed my fingers as I ran that Scorpius had seen me. I took a seat at a table and opened a book, it wasn't five minutes when I heard the library door open again.

Scorpius came walking in running his fingers through his hair. He sat at the table.

"Hello." He said, taking cautious look around.

"It's ok Scorpius." I said sliding my hand over the table and taking his, I squeezed.

Scorpius smiled, "So, Rose what's your schedule?"

I pulled it from my bag and out came the ruin book with it, Scorpius frowned.

"Oh, Rose, I'm sorry."  
>I shook my head, "It's okay Scorpius, it wasn't your fault."<br>We compared schedules and found that we had Runes together again this year and Care of Magical Creatures.  
>"Albus is in Care of Magical Creatures though." I said.<p>

We also had Potions and that was about it. It was getting late so I stood up.

"I got to go Scorpius, or Albus will come looking. I hugged him.

"Bye Rosie." I left the library and walked up the many flights of stairs to the Gryffindor common room. When I pushed open the portrait hole Lily greeted me.

"Hi Rosie." She said, I nodded and walked in.  
>"That was long." James commented as I joined him and Albus on the sofa.<p>

"Yep." I said.

Late I climbed the stairs to the girl's dormitories.

"Oh, well hello Rose." Pippa greeted me.

"Hey Pippa."  
>"How was your holiday?" Pippa asked, in her normally dreamy voice.<p>

"Good, yours?"  
>"Great, this year no Nargles got to me." Pippa said.<p>

I climbed into bed and shut my eyes tight. Tonight I wanted to dream of Scorpius.


	3. Chapter 3: Rose's Dream

Chapter Three:

That night I did dream of Scorpius, but in a bad way. I dreamt that I walked into my house, holding hands with Scorpius. My dad stopped me and stared. When I told him I was in love with Scorpius Malfoy, he stood up and pointed his wand at Scorpius' chest and shot a spell at him and killed him!  
>I woke up sweating. I sighed, it had just been a dream. I sat up in bed and stared into the dark. Just a dream, oh but I knew if I was to bring Scorpius to my home and told Dad, he wouldn't only kill Scorpius, he have my head. I swallowed. Why? Why was it so wrong to date a Malfoy? I mean come one, my dad got to marry who he wanted, why couldn't I date who I wanted! I sighed and got up.<p>

I got dressed and walked down into the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning Rose." Albus cried from the sofa.

"Hey Al." James was all the floor reading in his book, and scribbling facts down. Lily wasn't around and neither was Hugo.

"You guys want breakfast?" I asked.

"Nope." James said.

"No." Albus said. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine I'll go." I turned and left the common room.

When I reached the Great Hall, I took a seat. I glanced at the clock, and grunted as I shoved a load of eggs on to my plate.

I was halfway through my eggs when the owls started circling over head. I rolled my eyes and went back to eating, I wasn't expecting anything quiet yet from mom.

That's why when a brown owl landed in front of me I was so shocked.

"Isn't that Scorpius-o-creepiness' owl?" A guy sitting near me asked. I shrugged, I really had no idea. I pulled the package off the owl's leg.

There was a letter attached, I pulled it off first.

_Dear R,_

_ I couldn't just walk up and give you this, sorry. If anyone asks say its from your father. _

_ And meet you in the hall, right after breakfast!  
>Love,<em>

_ S.M._

I opened the package and sighed, it was the book Mary had shoved into the mud. Scorpius, why! I looked back at the letter I was suppose to meet him. I quickly jumped up and ran, shoving the letter and book into my bag as I ran.

I came the hallway Scorpius and I had found in fourth year, _"I need to see Scorpius, I need to see Scorpius, I need to see Scorpius." _I thought over and over, and there was the door. I smiled and pulled it open, The Room of Requirement, was a big empty room when Scorpius and I had first found it and that's what it was now. Expect, now Scorpius was standing in the middle.

"Scorpius!" I cried running to him.

"Hello Rosie." He said smiling I leaned against him.

"Did you like your book." He asked, I pushed off him.

"Scorpius, you didn't have to do that."  
>"Oh but I wanted to." He took my face in his hands. He leaned towards me and my heart picked up. I closed my eyes and Scorpius' lips met mine.<p>

I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist.  
>When we pulled apart, we stared at each other a moment and then I smiled and so did he.<p>

"Well," He said, "we are going to be late for Potions."  
>I moved towards him. I kissed him on the cheek. "See you there." Then I turned and left the room. I headed down the hall, smiling from ear to ear.<p>

SCORPIUS MALFOY HAD KISSED ME! For the first time!

When I arrived at Potions, Scorpius was already there. I smiled slightly, Scorpius smiled back.

"Who are you smiling at Scorpius." Mary asked, braiding her hair around her finger.

"No one." Scorpius said, he glared at Mary.

Mary looked at me, "Please tell me Scorpius, you weren't smiling at that Mudblood!"

Scorpius looked back at me, and I knew what was about to happen, "Of course not! How dumb could you be, talk to a Mudblood? Me?"  
>Scorpius had told me, that to cover for us he had to call me Mudblood. He swore he didn't mean it.<p>

I shook my head and went to stand with the Gryffindors.

"So evil, calling you a Mudblood, both your parents are wizards, so they have no right to call you that." Albus said as soon as I joined him.

"Yeah." I muttered.

Potions was lame, I messed up so much, I was to focused on the back of Scorpius' head.

Mary was so flirting with him. She leaned over his shoulder, and put her chin on his shoulder, each time Scorpius flinched and shook her off.

"Oh Scorpius." She said crossing her arms, I wanted to strangle Mary. Of course I couldn't.

After Potions I was kind of happy out of my mind, I had Runes! No Albus and no Mary!  
>I ran down to Runes and was happy to find Scorpius waiting outside all alone.<p>

"Hi." I whispered.

"Hey." He smiled, grabbing my wrist and pulling me to a side hallway.

That's when I remember my dream. "Oh. Scorpius I have to tell you of this dream I had."  
>"Yes?"<p>

"Well..." and I went on to tell Scorpius.

"Rosie why didn't you tell me this morning?" He asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

"I didn't want you to freak or something, it was just a dream Scorpius. Just a dream."  
>Scorpius sighed and looked away, "Don't you wish we could be together, without peopling judging us?" I nodded.<p>

I leaned towards Scorpius and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on we will be late."

And with that I turned and headed back up the hall towards Runes. 


	4. Chapter 4: Love is Hard

Chapter Four:

After Runes, I headed down for lunch, I trailed behind Scorpius, who kept looking back at me.

The halls were packed, so no one noticed how close Scorpius and I were, and if they did they thought it was being forced by the packed people.

When I got to the Great Hall I slid into a seat beside James.  
>"Hey." James said.<p>

"Hello." I said, taking a bowl of soup and pulling it towards me.

"How was Runes?" James asked.

"Boring." I said.

"Uh huh." James nodded.

We ate in silence, till over at the Slytherin table Scorpius let out a shrill laugh.

"That guy bugs me." James said. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't judge a book by its cover James." I said.

"Rose, this book is Slytherin I have the right." I rolled my eyes again, but I knew any better then to say anything else, so I changed the subject.

"James aren't you captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year?"  
>"Yep, and Albus and I are having a row over Seeker."<br>"Hey! Don't forget me!" I said, in my second year I had tried out and made it as a Chaser, Albus and James were fighting because last year Albus had been our Seeker. James wanted it this year, because last year he was a Keeper. I think James was an epic Keeper.

"Maybe I could pick the Seeker." I said, James shrugged.  
>"Sure, maybe." He said.<p>

The main reason I was going to play again this year was Scorpius, he was the Seeker on Slytherin's team.

"Tryouts are next week by the way." James said standing up.

"Thanks!" I called after him. I was going to make it as a Chaser once again.

"What's up?" Lily asked sitting beside me.

"Hey Lil." I said smiling.

"Did I hear something about Quidditch?"  
>"Yep, your brothers are having a row over Seeker."<p>

Lily flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Hey, they have a sister who is as just as good."  
>I laughed, "Why did Harry Potter have to have <em>three <em>kids? And besides Lily wouldn't you rather be a Chaser with your epic cousin. Lily burst out laughing.

"If You, Albus, Hugo, James, and I made it that be more then half of the team is Potters and Weasleys."  
>"All but two players, though Hugo isn't a very big fan." I said.<br>I stood up, "Well Lily see you later, tell Hugo to be good." I rushed away.  
>I headed to Care of Magical Creatures. This was one class, where Scorpius and I had the same class and Albus did too.<p>

"Hey Rosie." Albus smiled, I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Al, you know both James and Lily are going after Seeker this year." I said.

"UGH! Why? Well I'm going to beat them, Lily can be a Chaser with you!" Albus cried.

"Whoa, Al, clam down." I said.

"What, NO! For the last time no!" A screaming voice cried, I turned around.

Scorpius was towering over Mary screaming.  
>"Oh Scorpius..." Mary was saying placing her hand on his shoulder.<p>

"No." Scorpius said shoving her hand off.

Mary crossed her arms, "It's not like your dating anyone, anyway Scorpius, and I'm the best for you."  
>I blushed, Scorpius stuttered.<br>"It doesn't matter!" He yelled. I turned away quickly, pretending I hadn't cared in the first place.

"Whoa, what's got Scorpius mad. Well other then Mary, she is a little creepy. They are both Slytherins." Albus said.

"MAYBE," I cried, "Scorpius, has someone ELSE in mind and not that little FREAK!"

Albus threw his hands up, "Rose, chill. It wasn't personal."

I just crossed my arms, it was personal, that was my boyfriend.

As we were walking into class someone bumped into me. I looked up Scorpius was staring at me, something slid into my hand and then Scorpius took off. I looked down, in my hand was a piece of paper.

I sighed, because some how I knew things weren't going to get easier.


	5. Chapter 5: Scorpius' Letter

Chapter Five:

I clutched the letter Scorpius had just given me tight. I stared at it.

_ "OPEN IT!" _My brain screamed, and my hands pulled the folded letter open. I looked down.

_Rose,  
>Meet me in the Room of Requirement after class.<br>S.M._

I sighed and shoved the letter into my pocket. This wasn't going to be good.

After class, I jogged at top speed to the Room of Requirement, and when I pushed the door open, I spotted Scorpius.

The room was empty like usual, Scorpius was sitting in the middle of the room. His face was in his hands. It took my a few seconds, but then I realized, Scorpius was crying.

I ran to him and placed my arm around his shoulder. "What's wrong Scorpius?" I asked.

Scorpius looked up, and shook his head. "I love you Rosie."

My heart froze, I mean I literally think my heart didn't beat for a moment and then before I could stop myself, I said, "I love you too Scorpius."

"Gah! Rose!" Scorpius screamed sanding up. His eyes were puffy and red.

"What?" I asked.

"You were suppose to say you hate me!" He screamed, yanking my hand off his shoulder.

I stepped back, I could feel tears in my eyes. "But I don't Scorpius."  
>Scorpius gripped the side of his head. "I know that Rose, but didn't you see? Mary is bothering me, she won't leave me alone and I can't pretend forever."<br>"Then date her! And I'll go find some freak of a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw." I cried.

"Rose, I couldn't stand that, having less time with you, not that we don't already." Scorpius said.

"Scorpius, you can't have it both ways." I said, crossing my arms.

"You know what Rose, maybe YOU should tell your father, then it be all over!" Scorpius screamed.

"Are you kidding! Do you want to be dead? My father would murder you! And you know your father doesn't like me!" I screamed back, tears dripped down my face. "But go ahead SCORPIUS! RUIN US! I mean I already stand up for you as much as I can without my cousins catching on. COME ON! You don't even have family here to go and turn around and tell your family!"

"MAYBE I WILL! MAYBE I'LL JUST TELL THIS WHOLE SHCOOL!" Scorpius screamed back at me, and then he turned and ran out the room. I slumped against the wall. Tears flowed freely, I couldn't stop them now. The boy I loved, was gone. What could I do?

_"Maybe you should tell your dad."  
>"And get killed? Sure!" <em>

I buried my head into my hands and wished Scorpius was here to pull me into his arms and tell me it was okay. All I got, was a empty room, where the sounds of my tears bounced on and off the walls. Circling me, reminding me of what I just did.  
>Was this all my fault?<br>_"Yes."  
>"NO!"<br>"YES!"  
>"NO!"<br>"YES!" _

I hate myself. I had just ruined my life, forever. All because I was afraid, afraid of my father. I shook my head.

_"Life just got about ten times harder."_

I burst back out crying.  
>I miss Scorpius.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: Heartbreak Sucks

Chapter Six:

After I finished crying I headed up to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty, so I headed up to bed and pulled the cover over my head.

Over the next few days, I became very grumpy. Even Lily, my favorite cousin, got on my nerves. I passed Scorpius in the hall and he pretended not to see me.

"Rose?" James asked cautiously one day as I was doing my Potions homework.

"What?" I muttered.

"Quidditch tryouts are tomorrow."

"Uh huh." I said

"Are you trying out?" James asked.

"Yep."  
>"Okay." James said and then he turned away.<p>

The cousins and my bother really didn't want to be around me, and I was okay with that. Even Pippa who was the sweetest person at Hogwarts, was quick to step out my path.

That night while I was hiding in a corner of the common room, I head Albus, James, Lily, and Hugo talking.

"What's got her so grumpy?" Albus asked.

"Who, Rose? Uh I don't know." Hugo replied.

"Boys?" Lily asked.

"What boy? Rose doesn't like anyone here." James said.

"She could." Lily said.

James laughed. "Sure Lily."  
>I rolled my eyes and got up and walked to bed, along the way giving James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo evil glares.<p>

The next day, I woke up early. I was sort of happy for once. Quidditch tryouts. I was going to make the team and rip the Slytherin team, and Scorpius to shreds.

I got dressed, sliding robes on and then I walked down to the Quidditch field.

"Good morning!" James cried, all the people trying out turned to him. "First I want you all to get a broom and take a few laps around the field, you have to be able to fly to play.  
>I grabbed a broom and pushed off the ground, I rose into the air. I circled the field for awhile. I watched the others, some stayed up, others fell off when they had just risen. I laughed.<p>

When James blew his whistle, I landed softly on the ground.

The next few minutes we did drills and then there were tryouts.

"ALL FOR CHASERS!" James called, I walked forward, so did Lily.

"What you doing Lily?" I asked. Lily smiled.

"I figured I let the boys fight it out."

After a bunch of flying grabbing the Quaffle.  
>In the end the Chasers were Lily, a fourth year named Hailey, and me.<p>

"SEEKER TRYOUTS!" James screamed, then he turned to the team. "I myself am trying out for this, so I will have Rose keep track. First one to catch the snitch wins."  
>Only six people were trying out for this, James and Albus were two. I watched as they flew into the air.<p>

"RELEASE THE SNITCH!" James screamed. I walked towards the box, and released the strap, the little golden ball flew into the air.

Five minutes after that, they landed.

James came storming over. "What happened?" I cried.

"Albus caught it! Albus caught THE SNITCH!" James crossed his arms.  
>Albus came running over to me and he opened his hand, sure enough there was the little golden ball.<p>

"Oh come on James, there is still Keeper and Beaters."  
>"KEEPER TRYOUTS!" James screamed, "Albus keep score, Rose, Lily, and Hailey come on."<br>We followed James out to the field.

For Keeper tryouts us Chasers circled and tossed the Quaffle around. The person who kept the most out was going to be the Keeper.

After many rounds, we landed, James was smiling. Out of all the people, he kept the most out.

"BEATERS! BEATER TRYOUTS!" James called.

After those tryouts, we had to carry a poor third year away. Hank and Ronald both sixth years had made it as our Beaters.

"Ok team," James said, "Practice starts tomorrow after classes."

We nodded. "Be here or I'll find a different person to take your place."  
>Albus laughed. I rolled my eyes.<p>

We walked off the field, and I was actually feeling better till Albus tugged on my sleeve.

"What Albus?" I asked turning, he pointed.  
>Sitting on the edge of the field was Mary and Scorpius. Scorpius was holding her in his arms.<p>

"I love you." He whispered.

My heart snapped, I felt like I was dead.

"I-I got to go." I said turning and fleeing, I was trying to escape the tears but they came anyway. As I ran, the tears flew behind me.

When I reached the common room, I ran and threw myself to the ground in front of my trunk. I dug around, I grabbed the invisibly cloak. I tossed it over my head and ran.

I pushed out the front doors and ran, I ran to the first tree I could find and I climbed up.

I leaned against the braches, and let the tears flow.

_"Please don't let anyone find me. Don't let anyone come look for me." _I thought as I pulled my knees to my chest.

Why did love hurt this much? Victoire hadn't had this much time with Teddy had she? My dad hadn't had a lot of trouble with mom. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny they been love at first sight. Neville and Luna!

The tears shook my body and I curled tighter into a ball.

It got quiet and dark, and I got cold. I guess I had no choice, I climbed from the tree. I walked silently, and up to the Gryffindor common room. Lily and Albus were sitting up on the sofa.

"Have you seen Rose?" Lily asked.

"Nope, not since Quidditch tryouts, when we saw Scorpius and Mary together and she ran away." Albus replied.

"Al, do you think Rose likes Scorpius?" Lily asked. I held my breath.

"Lil! That's insane he is Slytherin, she hates him. Right?" Albus said.

"But, Albus she did stand up for him a lot." Lily said.

"But last year Rose hated his guts." Albus argued.

"Yeah, but a lot of things change in a year Al." Lily said.

"Uh that much? I don't think so." Albus said.

"Albus, you went from not being able to talk to Joanne to snogging her in a year! So why can't Rose turn and like a guy?" Lily said, Albus blushed.

"I don't know." Albus said.

And with that I headed up to bed, tucking the cloak under my pillow.  
>I pulled the cover over my head and shut my eyes tight.<br>_"Please, please, please don't let me dream of Scorpius!" _I thought and then I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7: Rose's Plan

Chapter Seven:

I slept terrible. Scorpius mocked my dreams, holding Mary is his arm.

I woke up, sweating. "Great." I muttered. I had Runes first thing this morning and that meant I had to see Scorpius. I sighed and slid on my clothes.

When I got to the Great Hall, Albus, James, and Hugo were already there.

"Morning Rose." Hugo said.

"Hi." I said. I grabbed some eggs as the owls came in. A snowy white owl landed in front of Albus, I knew this is was Uncle Harry's owl that replaced his old owl that died.

Albus yanked the letter off. "Dad says he wishes us luck with our Quidditch game, and he say great job to Lily, James, Rose, and me."  
>I smiled and watched as other owls soared over head. A brown one, soared in a circle and then flew towards me. I quickly moved my bowl. It landed in front of me and stuck out its leg.<p>

"Who's it from?" James asked.

"Dad." I said, though I knew it wasn't.

I pulled the letter off, and clutched it tight.

"Well, got to go bye." I said jumping up, I took off and as I ran, I opened the new letter.

_Dear, Miss. Weasley,_

_ I send this letter to tell you something important.  
>We are done.<em>

_ And maybe, you can find a boy your father likes.  
>-Yours Truly <em>

_ S.M._

I put my hand over my mouth. And again it felt as if my heart was snapped in half.

"No, Scorpius!" I whispered.

And that is when I decided I was going to fight back. Scorpius Malfoy had just made the biggest mistake of his life. Because I was a tough girl.

And with that, I smiled and headed down to Runes.  
>Watch out Malfoy, this Weasley is on a war path.<p>

** Author's note: Sorry for this being such a short chapter, if it was longer it wouldn't flow right.  
>-Lidi999<strong>


	8. Chapter 8: Elliot

Chapter Eight:

I walked into Runes and smiled right at Scorpius. Scorpius glared. I put my hand on my hip and walked over to a nearby desk.

The two boys sitting there, Elliot and Thomas looked up. I smiled at Elliot, and Elliot looked dumbfounded.

"Hi Elliot." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder, and sending a glace at Scorpius. He was staring his mouth wide open.

"H-hi Rose." Elliot spurred.

I leaned close to Elliot. "Your cute." I whispered. I ran my hand over his.

"Dude." Thomas whispered.

"I KNOW MAN!" Elliot whispered back. I smiled.

"H-hey Rose, uh..." Elliot said looking up at me.

"Yeah Elliot?" I asked.

"Uh, would you, uh, go out with me?" Elliot asked.

I turned and looked at Scorpius, he was standing up his hands digging into the wood.

"Sure Elliot, else, someone else has something to say." I looked at Scorpius again. "Last Chance." I mouthed.

Scorpius glared at Elliot and sat back down.

"Ok then." I said and smiled at Elliot, I leaned over the desk and kissed him on the cheek.

I heard something snap, I spun around Scorpius was gripping he broken quill. I laughed and walked back to my desk. On the way I brushed past Scorpius, "Had your chance." I whispered.

I opened my textbook and buried my face in. I couldn't be more pleased with myself. But still inside my heard felt hurt. I sighed.

After Runes I was walking down the hall, when someone grabbed my arm.

"HEY!" I yelled but they put their hand on my mouth. The person dragged me into a nearby deserted class room.

They threw me into a chair, I looked up, Scorpius was standing in front of me, I stood up.

"Get lost loser." I said, trying to shove past me. Scorpius shook his head. "We are over, done with! You don't want anything to do with me Scorpius Malfoy. Don't think I didn't get the letter. Now let me out of here, or I will blast you to bits." I said pulling out my wand and pointing it at him.

"What letter?" Scorpius asked.

"Don't play dumb." I said.

"No Rosie, I'm serious, WHAT letter?"  
>"Don't call me Rosie, and this letter." I tossed it at him. He looked down and I shoved past him and out.<p>

I ran all the way to my next class with out looking back.

When all my classes were done, I ran down to the Quidditch field. I changed into my Quidditch robes and grabbed a broom.

I walked out on the field and joined Lily and Hailey.

"Hi." Lily said.

"Hey." I smiled.

During practice, we did drills and James and Albus showed us stuff their mom and dad had shown them.

"If you want to freak some one out, if they are trailing beside your broom, then dive towards the ground and pull up at the last second. It has to be the very last second, it will freak your opponent out." Albus.

"Easy for you to do, your dad bought you the newest and best broom. We have this old school ones." Hank complained.

James smiled and walked off the field.

"Where are you going?" Ronald called. Lily smiled at him as she twirled her new broom in her hand.

James came back carrying four brooms. "For you from my dad, he says we should have the best Quidditch team."  
>James tossed me a broom I looked at it.<p>

"Oh my god! This is the new Star Struck One-Thousand." Ronald said.

"Yep." James said.

"The fastest broom out there." Hailey said.

"Totally." Albus said.

"Take a lap." James said, so Hailey, Hank, Ronald, and I rose into the air.

"THIS IS EPIC!" I cried, the broom didn't take a lot to move it and if I changed my mind, the broom would turn right then.

"TOTALLY!" Hank screamed.

When we landed I ran to James. "Thank you!" I cried.

"Thank dad later." James said.

With that, the meeting was dismissed and I headed back to the Gryffindor common room, to find Elliot waiting for me.

"Hi Rose." He smiled, I rolled my eyes. Yes Elliot was sweet but in the few hours we had been dating he had been stuck to me like glue.

"Hello Elliot." I said shrugging off my school bag.

"How was practice?" Elliot asked.

"Fine, we got new brooms."  
>"Cool." Elliot said, I started walking towards the girls' dormitories.<p>

"Is this good night?" Elliot asked.

"Uh, yeah. Night." I said.

"Night my Rose." Elliot said. I rolled my eyes, his guy hadn't had a girlfriend before.

I went to my bed and laid down.

I sighed into the dark.

Why didn't Scorpius know about the letter? He sent it.

_"You don't care about him anymore!" _  
>But what if I still did?<br>_"YOU HAVE ELLIOT! And beside Malfoy is a jerk."_

I shook my head and closed my eyes.  
>Maybe tomorrow would be better. <p>


	9. Chapter 9: Tough Choice

Chapter Nine:

When I woke up in the morning it was still dark. I woke up, because I heard something crash. I sat up and pointed my wand into the dark.

"Lumos." I whispered, the wand lit up. I blinked, an owl was sitting on the edge of my bed. It's eyes stared at me. It hooted. I looked at it's leg, a letter was tied to it.

"Thanks." I said and took the letter in my hand. The owl hooted and took off again.  
>I stared at the letter. There was only one person this could be from at this time of day. And to be truthful, I had no desire to talk to him.<p>

I opened the letter anyway.

_ROSE! Please, please don't throw this away!  
>I looked at the letter you threw at me.<em>

_ I didn't write that! Mary did, well I wrote the words, she used a spell and moved them around to look like that.  
>I'm so sorry!<em>

_ Please, please forgive me Rosie._

_ I still love you. I understand why you did what you did.  
>If you forgive me, please meet me in the Room of Requirement right after Runes.<br>-S.M._

I stared, could Scorpius be telling the truth?  
><em>"NO! Of course not! He has lied before why trust him now, you'll walk into the Room of Requirement to find him snogging Mary!"<em>

_ "That's not true! He said he still loved you!"  
>"Liar!"<br>"NOT!" _

_ "Then go! And have your heart break more! And even if you got back together, what are you going to do? Secret date? That is getting old, what are you going to do when your out of Hogwarts? Secret marry Scorpius? Uh huh." _

I bit my lip, this was hard. What if Scorpius was telling the truth and I didn't show up? He think that I hated him! But if he was lying I was walking right into a trap.

"Ugh!" I moaned.

This wasn't going well for me.

Soon the sun rose, and I stared getting dressed. The whole time the thought of Scorpius was eating away at my insides.  
>Was he being truthful or not, was my main thought.<p>

"BOYS!" I hissed, as I headed down to the Gryffindor common room.

"Morning Rose!" Hugo said.

"Hey Hugo." I said ruffling his hair.

"ROSE!" He complained.

I laughed and turned to Lily, "Hey Lil, you want to go get some breakfast with me?"  
>Lily shut the book she was holding and stood up. "Sure."<p>

"Hey! Can I come too." Albus said.

"Sure, whatever." I said.

So together, Albus, Lily, and I went down to the Great Hall.  
>"You heard James is having us do double practice tonight right?" Albus asked.<p>

"What? That's crazy, we are really good." I moaned.

"I know I tried to tell him that and he said you guys need help riding your new brooms." Albus said.

I rolled my eyes, "That broom moves to my thoughts, as long as I don't think CRASH I think I'll be ok!"

"Yeah, but James is insane." Lily said.

Albus and I nodded.

As we entered the Great Hall, I glanced over at the Slytherin table. Scorpius was sitting there, his arms crossed over his chest. Mary was beside him, saying something and throwing her hands into the air. Scorpius was shaking his head.

"What are you looking at?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." I said, as I sat down.

"Hi Rose!" A voice chimed to my left, I turned.  
>Elliot's face was right in front of mine.<p>

"Hello Elliot." I said, gripping my hands together on my lap. I really didn't want to deal with him right now.

"Good morning!" Elliot smiled.  
>I turned to my bowl. "What's so good about?" I muttered.<p>

Elliot laughed, "Oh Rose your so funny."  
>Elliot then turned to Albus. I rolled my eyes.<p>

After breakfast, I headed to Potions. All Potions I couldn't focus. At all. I could feel Scorpius' eyes burning into the back of my head.

"Rose, are you ok?" Albus asked.

"What? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I said sliding lower in my seat.

"Are you hiding from someone?"  
>"Nope." I said, and that was the truth Scorpius knew I was sitting there.<br>After class, I jumped up like I was on fire. I ran, hoping Scorpius couldn't catch up.  
>He didn't. I sighed as I slid into my next class, but after this and lunch was Runes!<br>I was so afraid, I had to decide.  
><em>"What if he breaks you heart more?"<br>"You'll die."  
>"What if he is telling the truth?"<br>"You can have your boyfriend! Your DREAM boyfriend!"_

Why was life so complex? I slammed my head on the desk and sighed.


	10. Chapter 10: Telling the Cousins

Chapter Ten:

I entered Runes feeling sick to my stomach. I had barely ate lunch. I was so jumbled up with feelings.

"Rose. Rose?" Someone calling my name snapped me out of thought.

I looked up Elliot was leaning on my desk. "Oh hi." I said opening my textbook.

"Hi Rosie." Elliot said brushing his hair out of his face. "Are you ok?"  
>"Yep." I said, bending over and digging my quill out of my bag.<br>"Do you have Quidditch practice after class?" Elliot said.

SHOOT! I did, and I had to go see Scorpius, well if I was. I sat up. "Yep."  
>"I might come watch you play." Elliot said.<p>

"It's only practice," I said, "And Elliot please come, and if you do and I'm not there please tell James I went to the infirmary."  
>Elliot looked at me like I was crazy, "Ok, why are you not feeling well?"<br>"Sort of." I said casting a backwards glace at Scorpius.  
>"Ok then." Elliot said, then he walked to his desk.<br>I sighed.

When Runes started I could not focus, I felt like my brain had turned to mush.

"Class dismissed." The teacher said. I stood up my legs wobbled, I gripped the desk.

I walked, out of the room and stared at the floor. Which way to go?  
>Suddenly my feet stared moving and before I could stop them, I was running up the flights of stairs, towards the Room of Requirement.<br>I slowly pushed the door open, and I poked my head in, Scorpius had his back to me, his hand shoved into his pockets.

"Step in Rose." He said.  
>I stepped forward, Scorpius turned around. I shut the door.<p>

"Hello." Scorpius said.

I stared at him, and he stared back both of us were waiting for the other to move.

Scorpius opened his mouth, "Rose, I'm sorry."  
>I stepped forward. "I'm sorry too." I said.<p>

"I'm sorry more, I shouldn't of yelled at you." He stepped towards me.

"I more sorry then you are, I feel terrible, I believed that letter." I stepped to him.

We were standing inches apart, our tips of our toes were touching.

He reached out for my hand, I placed my hand into his.

"Sorry." He whispered, leaning towards me.

"I forgive you." I said leaning closer.

"As I forgive you." Scorpius whispered. Then our lips met, Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled.

"Love me?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes. Do you love me?" I asked.

"Yep more then you know." Scorpius smiled. I leaned on his shoulder.

Suddenly I remember, "SHOOT! I need to get to Quidditch practice!" I cried.

I ran out of the Room of Requirement.

I ran out to the Quidditch field and ran to change. I grabbed my broom and ran out on the field.

"Rose your late!" James cried.

"I-I know, it's just..." I glanced up at the stands, Scorpius was smiling at me, I guess he followed me here, "I was meeting my boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy."  
>"Ok, ok just- wait WHO? Scorpius?" James asked.<p>

"Yep."  
>"WHAT THE?" Albus screamed landing beside James.<p>

"Scorpius get down here!" I waved to him.

Scorpius stood up and raced down.

"Your dating that thing?" James asked.  
>"He isn't a thing." I said. I took Scorpius' hand.<p>

James glared. "YOU OFF THE TEAM! For dating a Malfoy."  
>"WHAT?" I screamed at the same time Scorpius yelled, "UNFAIR!"<p>

"What's going on?" Lily asked landing.

"Did I tell you to stop your drill?" James replied.

"No, but I'm your sister and I have the RIGHT to know." Lily cried.

"Rose is dating Scorpius!" Albus screamed.

"I knew it!" Lily cheered.  
>"Now she is off the team!" James yelled.<p>

"FOR WHAT? Being in love, James just because you repel girls doesn't mean you have to kick Rose off for having a boyfriend." Lily said crossing her arms.  
>"Yeah that is so unfair." Hailey said landing beside me.<br>"If you kick Rose off the team, I am off too." Lily said.

"Me too." Hailey said.  
>"I'll just replace you." James said crossing his arms.<p>

"What's going on here?" Hank asked landing with Ronald by his said.

"BACK TO YOUR DRILLS ALL OF YOU!" James yelled.

"James is kicking Rose off the team because she is dating a Malfoy." Lily cried.  
>Hank smiled at me, "Good job! And man that is unfair! I'm off."<br>"Me too," Ronald said slinging his Beater bat to the ground.

"Then I'll replace you all." James cried.  
>"James, your a nut, and your going to replace, three Chasers, two Beaters, and one Seeker in a few hours, because we have our first game tomorrow morning bright and early," Albus said crossing his arms, "And I'm okay with letting you walk out on the field alone, and have to forfeit to Slytherin, no offense Scorpius."<p>

Scorpius shrugged, I squeezed his hand.

"FINE! Rose you can be on the team for one last game, then your off." James said.

"No way man," Hank said shaking his head, "let her stay on the team for good, or I'm off forever, and you know you won't find better then this team."  
>"Yeah!" Hailey chimed.<p>

James gripped his hands to his side, "You all are-"  
>"What's going on here."<p>

We all spun around, Uncle Neville was walking towards us.

"I was heading back to the castle from the green house when I heard yelling." He said.

We all stared at each other for a second, and then chaos broke out.  
>"Rose is dating-"<br>"James is being unfair-"  
>"A Malfoy-"<br>"So we all said-"  
>"We were quitting the team-"<br>"RIDDULUS-"  
>"WHOAH," Uncle Neville cried, waving his hands, "calm down! From what I heard, Rose is dating our friend Scorpius? James has unfairly kicked her off the team, and all the rest of you, sticking up for Rose, quit also?"<p>

"Yep." I said.

"Well one, good for you Rose, you are quite brave. James that was unfair, just because your cousin likes a Malfoy doesn't mean you must kick her off the team. I think a Malfoy as your ally would work out for you all. I mean, when I was in Hogwarts, Draco did mess with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I, but Scorpius is different."  
>James rolled his eyes, "Fine, she can be on the team," He turned to Scorpius, "But you mess with my cousin, or this team, or any other Weasley or Potter, I'll make sure your hurt badly."<p>

I rolled my eyes.

"Ok James, but don't worry, your cousin is in good hands." Scorpius said smiling at me.

"And no messing with Pippa or Franky." Lily said.  
>"Ok, ok." Scorpius said throwing up his hands.<p>

"Can we get back to practice now?" Albus asked.

"Sure." James said.

And we all pushed off the grounds, I stayed behind for a second.  
>"Thanks Uncle Neville." I said hugging him.<p>

"Any time Rose." He said walking off.

I smiled at Scorpius, "See you when I land, we need to talk about telling our families." Scorpius nodded, and I turned around. I headed out to the middle of the field and pushed up, I rocketed into the air.

As the wind flew through my hair, I laughed.

**Author's note: It's not over yet! Rose still has to tell Ron! So stick around!**


	11. Chapter 11: Happy Ending?

Chapter Eleven:

Christmas break seem to come faster that year. I climbed on the train, holding Scorpius' hand. I was so nervous, even though we had a plan.

Scorpius and I climbed into a cabin with James, Albus, Lily, and Hugo. I sat in between Lily and Scorpius.

The whole ride, James kept sending me looks, I felt like my lungs were going to blow up, I couldn't breath. None of us talked, we were all to nervous.  
>When the train stopped, I hugged Scorpius. "It's okay." He said, kissing me on the cheek.<br>"GAH!" James cried.

I stuck my tongue out and pulled my cart down. I pushed it forward. "Scorpius wait for my signal."  
>Scorpius nodded, and I turned and pushed the cart off the train. My heart picked up, I felt sick, my hands sweated.<p>

Like usual our parents were standing together, but this time two extra people stood with them

"Teddy! Victoire!" I cried running towards them. Victoire laughed and took me into a hug.

"Hey Teddy." Albus smiled.  
>"What's up Al?" Teddy asked.<p>

"Nothing much." Albus said.

"Hello Rosie." My dad smiled.  
>"Hi dad." I said letting him give me a hug.<br>"Rose what about me?" My mom laughed. I gave her a hug.

"Oh how I've missed you and your brother. It's so quiet at home." My mom smiled.

"Are you sure you have missed Hugo?" I asked.

"HEY!" Hugo cried.

I smiled, "Just kidding Hugo, I love you." I patted him on the head.

"How did Quidditch tryouts go?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Fine." James said.

"Great dad! I made Seeker, James made keeper, and Lily and Rose are Chasers." Albus said.

Dad laughed, "Hermione, the kids were lucky they don't have your Quidditch hating blood."  
>"I don't hate Quidditch Ron, I just don't like brooms."<br>Aunt Ginny laughed.  
>I sighed, and turned around, Scorpius was standing with his mother and father a few feet away from me, he turned his head and I caught his eye.<p>

I pulled my wand out and whispered, "Lumos." It lit up, I waved it in a circle. Scorpius nodded.

I turned back to my parents and took a deep breath, Albus nudged James in the arm and both stepped back to flank my sides. Protection.

"Mom, dad can I talk to you? Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry this sort of applies to you too."

"What about Rosie?" My mom asked. I looked at Victoire who was staring behind me.

"It's well..." I stared.

"She is my girlfriend." A voice finished, Scorpius was standing behind me, his mother and father had their mouths wide open.

"Well, hello Draco." Uncle Harry said.

Scorpius' dad nodded. "Harry." He muttered.

"And good evening to you Astoria, this seems to have come to a shock to you too." Uncle Harry said.

Scorpius' mother nodded.

"What? Wait, step back Rose, how long have you been dating him?" Dad asked, his ears were turning red.

"Since the middle of last year."  
>"WHAT?" Dad screamed.<p>

"Ron keep your voice down." Mom patted his shoulder.  
>"Why didn't you tell us Rose?" Mom asked.<p>

"Because I knew dad do this." I pointed.

I looked at Scorpius' parents. His father had his arms crossed against his chest. His mother had her hand reached out for the collar of Scorpius' top, like at any second she would yank him away from me.

I shook my head, "You don't understand." I whispered.

"Rose, I understand, you went against my only rule, DON'T DATE A MALFOY! No you can't follow that, so you know where you will be all Christmas? Instead of the Burrow? You'll be at Shell Cottage, in the guest room, all alone." Dad screamed.

I felt the warm tears burn in my eyes, "It's not fair! You got to marry who you wanted, Uncle Bill got to marry who he wanted, You let your own sister marry your best friend! Victoire is going to marry Teddy! Albus gets to date Joanne! But me, the one guy I _love_, NO! I can't! Of course not! Of course you HATE me!" I screamed.

Tears poured down my face. "Oh Rose." Victoire said, her hand over her mouth, she reached for me. I gripped Scorpius' wrist.  
>"Don't touch me." I said.<p>

"RON! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" My mom screamed.

"Hermione! She broke my rule!"  
>"You never ever said she couldn't fall in love!"<p>

Aunt Ginny crossed her arms, "Ron, let the poor girl date him! You know it's sad, you let your sister and your best friend date and then get married, but when your own daughter, YOUR OWN DAUGHTER RONALD, that's just evil!"

"He's a Malfoy, Ginny, A MALFOY!" Dad cried.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Scorpius' dad asked.

Uncle Harry rolled his eyes, "I have no problem with this as long as your son will treat my niece right."

"I have a problem with it." Dad said crossing his arms.

"RON!" Aunt Ginny and mom screamed.

"I do." He said.

"Uncle Ron," Victoire said, "Please, please let Rose date Scorpius! I promise if he treats her wrong, I'll have Teddy beat him up."  
>Teddy laughed, "Yeah Uncle Ron, I gave Victoire a lot of grief before we started dating. But now I know you have to treat girls right, I can even have a "talk" with Scorpius."<p>

"Do I get a word in this?" Scorpius asked.

"No!" My dad cried, as my mom and Aunt Ginny cried, "Yes."  
>Mom gave dad an evil glare, "Go on and talk Scorpius."<br>"Sir," Scorpius stared, "I love your daughter very, very much. It's breaks my heart to see her upset. I will do all in my power to make her happy. If we fight, I'll be begging for her forgiveness, I won't make her say sorry. I'll be like her slave. She could torture me. I swear to you, I'll treat Rose with all respect."

"Aww." Aunt Ginny, Victoire, and my mom said.

"And if you don't? If Rose comes crying home because you broke her heart?" My dad asked.

"Teddy, you, and Harry may beat me up. I'm sure James, Albus, and Hugo would enjoy giving me a bloody face. You could even snap my wand into bits." Scorpius said.

"What? No!" Astoria screamed.

"Mom! I'm being true." Scorpius said.

Dad glared at Scorpius, "Roll up your sleeves boy." He snapped.

Scorpius obeyed and pulled up his sleeves.  
>"Hmm, good." Dad said.<p>

"So dad?" I asked.

Dad stared at Scorpius and then me and then back to Scorpius.

"Ron?" Hermione asked.

Dad waved her away. He bent down in front of me.

"Rose," He said, "you may date Scorpius."  
>It was a moment of silence, and then a huge cheer broke out!<br>"What are you celebrating over here?" A voice asked, I turned around

Pippa, Franky, and Joanne were smiling at us.  
>"The right to date Scorpius." I said.<p>

Joanne laughed.

"Who are your friends?" Uncle Harry asked.

"Pippa and Franky Longbottom and Joanne Boot."

Uncle Harry smiled, "Why don't you ask your parents if your family can join us for Christmas."  
>The three nodded and took off.<br>Aunt Ginny rolled her eyes, "Better alert mom, not that she'll care she loves people."

We all laughed.

Pippa and Franky came running back with Uncle Neville and his wife.

"Yes!" Pippa cried.

Joanne came running over with her mom and dad.

"Cho?" Uncle Harry cried.

Joanne's mom smiled, "Hi Harry."

Aunt Ginny smiled, "Hello Cho, I haven't seen you in forever."  
>"Ginny, well hello." Joanne's mom said.<br>"So can you stay?" Uncle Harry asked.

"We would love to." Joanne's mom said.

We all laughed again.

"Can we go now?" Lily asked.

"Sure let's go." Uncle Harry said, I grabbed Scorpius' hand.

"This sure is a happy ending." Scorpius said.

"Sure is." I said.

"I think I like it." Scorpius said.

"I love it." I said, leaning against his shoulder.

As we walked out into the Muggle world, snow drifted down. It clung to my hair and Scorpius stuck out his tongue.

I laughed as we all ran for the safety of the cars.

"So where first?" Scorpius asked as he slid into the car beside me.

"The Burrow, for my grandma's meal. I hope your hungry, she claims everyone is not fat enough and she'll have you eat four helpings. That's for dinner _and_ dessert."

Scorpius laughed.  
>Maybe I would get my happy ending after all.<p>

**Author's note: This isn't the end either! One more chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12: The Wedding

Chapter Twelve:

"Gosh, hurry Rose."  
>"I'm trying these shoes straps aren't working for me."<br>Victoire rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, she pointed it ay my shoe and the complex straps buckled.

"Thanks." I said standing up and brushing my pink bridesmaid dress off.

Victoire patted her hair and looked at me, "Does my hair go well with my dress?" She cried running to the mirror.

I looked at Victoire, who was wearing a white wedding dress, the top of it was beaded and had shimmers gold. Small sliver lines circled around the beads. The gown was tight at the top but flew out near the bottom.

Victoire's blonde hair was curled, and it rested lightly on her shoulders. In her hair, there was a little tiara, that shined as it caught the light.  
>"You look great." I said as I picked up my bouquet of white lilies.<p>

"Thanks Rose." Victoire said hugging me.

Victoire swallowed as Uncle Bill came walking into the room with Aunt Fleur.

"My baby!" Aunt Fleur cried hugging her daughter.

Victoire blushed.

"Are you ready?" Uncle Bill asked.

Victoire nodded. "Bridesmaids and groomsmen first." Uncle Bill called.

I lined up beside James.

"Hey Rose." He said, I rolled my eyes.

We walked out behind Albus and Joanne.

As we walked down the aisle, my arm looped in James' arm, I glanced into the seats. Scorpius smiled at me. I smiled back.

When we lined up on the side, I glanced back, Victoire was coming down the aisle, he arm was looped in Uncle Bill's. She smiled, and seemed to glow. She reached Teddy and took his hand in her own and smiled down at the crowd.

"Do you Teddy Lupin take Victoire Weasley to be your wife?" The priest asked.  
>"I do." Teddy said smiling.<br>"And do you Victoire Weasley take Teddy Lupin to be your husband."

"I do." Victoire said, tears were dripping down her face.  
>"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest cried out, I clapped hard as Teddy leaned in to kiss Victoire.<p>

They turned to the crowd, everyone cheered and James dog whistled.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at Scorpius.

Albus kissed Joanne on the lips and she blushed.

When we all went to reception, I sat at a table with Scorpius, Lily, James, Albus, Joanne, Pippa, and Franky.

Teddy and Victoire cut the cake, and Teddy smudged the cake all over Victoire's face.

After eating we all sat around and talked.  
>"Would you like to dance?" Scorpius asked.<p>

I laughed, "Sure, but got to warn you, I'll step all over your toes."  
>Scorpius smiled, "It's ok with me."<br>I grabbed Scorpius' hand and we headed out to the dance floor.

"You look beautiful tonight." Scorpius said, as he twirled me.

"Thanks, you look very handsome." I said.

"Do you like Victoire's dress?" Scorpius asked, pulling me towards him.

"Yes, very much, it looks very pretty on her." I said.

"Then when we get married I'll buy you a dress just like that." Scorpius said.

I laughed, "That's a long time off." I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Not very, this is our fifth year, only two more years." Scorpius said,

"Two years seems so long." I said.

Scorpius laughed, "Seems like that, but I bet it goes by fast."  
>I nodded and then I leaned towards him. Scorpius wrapped his arms tight around me and we kissed.<br>My heart fluttered, and I smiled.  
>"I love you Scorpius." I whispered.<p>

"I love you more then you will ever know." Scorpius whispered back.

I felt my cheeks getting warm, even though it was cold outside.

"Oh I love that." Scorpius said.

I rolled my eyes, and brushed my hair behind my ear.

Scorpius laughed at me and took my hands in his.

"Love me?" He asked.

"Yes, a lot." I said, staring at our hands.

"Good." Scorpius whispered.

Then he wrapped his hands around my waist and I wrapped them around his neck.

We twirled around, and I had a feeling. In two years, this would be my wedding.

_Rose Malfoy. _

That could work. (Wink.) 


End file.
